The Trials and Tribulations of Mary Sue
by Vespera1
Summary: A parody of several plot staples in the genre. First up is an introduction.


_Greetings and salutations. Its been many moons since I've been here, and instead of updating the story I have going, I'm going to add something completely new instead. This is an ongoing parody of a facet of fanfiction, and published fiction as well, that I find highly amusing. The character of Mary Sue, or Gary Stu. The perfect, loving, lovable, talented, beautiful, dangerous, all around swell character that skates over disaster to win the prize, or wallows in misery, depending on the authors bent._

_But what happens when just a touch of reality is entered into Mary Sue's perfect little angst filled life? That my friends, is what I'm here to explore._

_...  
_

Mary Sue Sommers curled up in the little cubbyhole by the window, up under the eaves of her parents house. Rain pelted the outside of the glass, giving the illusion the window was melting. Lightning flashed, rattling the glass in the pane, and illuminating Mary Sue briefly.

Knees tucked up under her chin, it was hard to tell how tall she was, and her slim, lithe figure was completely enveloped in the old bathrobe she wore. Hair like waves of sunset flame cascaded down over her shoulder, almost touching the floor outside the window seat. Her elfin face was lost in thought as she stared out the window, and her startling violet eyes were faded to almost a slate grey with contemplation.

Mary Sue could hear the murmur of voices on the floor below, and she closed her eyes, a fleeting expression of distaste crossing her face. That would be her parents. Dearest mother and Darling father. Her jailors. Ever since she'd come into her powers five years ago, they'd been afraid of her. She knew it. She could Feel it. Just like she could feel the rest of their thoughts, pounding and chipping away at her brain. It had started when she'd reached puberty. Twelve years old, and the excuses began.

"No you can't go to Kimmy's sleepover. It's too far away and neither your father or I can drive you there." "Honey, I thought I told you to come straight home after school. You know we don't like you going to the mall without one of us." The reasons seemed so innocuous at first. But she knew the truth. They'd seen the power growing in her, and were afraid. When she was fifteen, they'd taken her out of school, saying that the public school system was a waste and if she wanted to get into a good college, she'd better started studying hard on the home schooling program.

Like they were ever going to let her go to college. They'd systematically gotten to all of her friends, intimidating them, making sure they never called, or came to visit any more, frightening them into staying away. Now, at seventeen, Mary Sue knew the truth, but it was too late. She was all but a prisoner here, in her attic bedroom, kept away from all prying eyes.

She turned away from the window, the remaining color draining from her eyes and they started to glow softly, casting unnatural shadows across her face. She caught sight of a glass sitting on her bedside table, leftover from the meal her captors had delivered earlier that night. Raising one hand, she concentrated. For a minute, then two, nothing happened. Then, with a wobble, the glass started to raise itself into the air. Her brow furrowed with concentration, she unfolded her legs and stood to her full height of five feet. The power she was calling ruffled her clothes and hair as if she was standing in a stiff wind, plastering the bathrobe against her body and causing her hair to whip out behind her, dancing and darting, and rising to surround her like a corona of fire.

The glass started to wobble harder, and she barely had time to shove it over the bed before it dropped. It bounced once on the coverlet, and lay there. She took a deep breath, stoically ignoring the stab of pain as the glow faded from her eyes and they returned to their amethyst hue. It was always the same. She could hold it for a few seconds, not any longer than that. She knew she'd need to practice diligently so she'd be able to use it to escape.

Her fingernails clicked on the glass as she picked it up off her bed, and returned it to the bedside table. That was enough practice for now. Any more, and she knew she'd be courting a headache from overuse. The voices downstairs stopped, and she cocked her head, listening. A third voice joined them, and she frowned. It didn't sound familiar. Wonderful. Her parents had brought in another 'expert'.

Dr. Lee looked up from the clipboard as Mrs. Sommers turned away from the tiny window set deep into the door with a half smothered sob. In a compassionate voice he said quietly. "I am sorry I don't have better news to impart madam. While your daughter had been showing some improvement over the winter, we seem to have suffered something of a relapse. She's completely walled herself off from the outside world again. If you'd follow me to my office, we can discuss a some new treatments that I'd like to try…" He took her arm gently, and steered her down the hallway towards the administrative section of the hospital.

Mr. Sommers paused and looked in the window, his eyes shadowed by pain, although he didn't break down as his wife had. Curled in the corner of a featureless, soft walled room, his daughter rocked back and forth. Her arms curled around herself and held in place by the jacket, her brown hair cropped short so it was easier to keep. Blue eyes fixed on nothing, and a string of spittle oozing from drooping lips. He turned away and followed the doctor and his wife, hoping that this time, the treatments would bring Mary Sue home to him.


End file.
